Pretty Faces
by electraray
Summary: Uh... i guess it's about how Kou and Leeann met.


This is a story about Leeann and Kou. always have been intrigued by these two characters. I mean. Leeann had just popped out of nowhere in a helicopter and she was kinda pretty. and she knew Kou, so I had to write something about the two of them. here goes:  
  
(Zooms into a dark deserted alley, sounds of footsteps could be heard as it gets louder and louder. Camera focuses on the runner's feet, clad in trekking boots, slowly zooming out, revealing a girl in faded denims and a black shirt and jacket, with a determined look on her face. She seems to be running away from someone. The girl, looking around desperately, found a corner with loads of trash and immediately jumps in, disappearing from view.  
  
More sounds of footsteps follows, getting closer to where the girl was hiding. Shuffling of feet as the men clad in business suits scuffled around looking for someone.)  
  
Man1: Dammit! Where the hell is she? I just saw her running here.  
  
Man2: Are you sure? I sure as hell didn't see anything. She was running past this stupid alley!  
  
Man3: Can you two stop squabbling? I'm sick of all this shit. Why don't we just head back and tell Boss that we'd lost her?  
  
Man1: Stupid foo'! You crazy? He'll kill us!  
  
Man3: Ok, ok! (Holds up hands, one of which is holding a gun) pretend I didn't say anything! Go search for all I care. I'm outta here. (Leaves)  
  
Man2: You know, he's right. We've lost her already, back there in Dog Street. Dunno where she coulda gone.  
  
Man1: Fine. Let's go. (Kicks the trash can at the side savagely, causing it to fly into the stack of trash in the corner before stomping off with Man2.)  
  
(A few minutes passed. The girl hiding in the trash stepped out gingerly, clutching her head as if she had been hit there.)  
  
Girl: Man, that guy sure has a stiff kick. (Brushes golden brown hair away from face, then stopped and smelled herself) Ugh. (Mumbles) I stink like hell! Better get back to the hideout.  
  
(The exhausted girl walks wearily out into the main street, before stopping dead in her tracks. The 3 men who were following her just now had her surrounded.)  
  
Girl: Wtf. Not again!!! (Moans)  
  
Man1: hahaha. I knew you were in there somewhere. Now that we have u cornered, why don't you listen up and give us what we want already?  
  
Girl: Oh. You mean this? (Flashes a diskette from her jacket.) Then come get it! (Jumps at Man1 with her leg outstretched, boot aiming for his face.)  
  
(Chaos ensues. Man1 ducked her foot, lashes out with his fist, connecting with her firm stomach. Girl cries out in pain, jumping back before ducking a roundhouse kick from behind. Man2 and 3 starts to attack her, from the sides. Girl tries to block all of their punches and kicks, but a few had connected, leaving her wheezing in pain. Girl falls to the ground, unable to move, holding her right side. She seems to have a few broken ribs.)  
  
Man1: You whore! Shouldn't have messed with us in the first place! (Wipes at mouth, which was bleeding quite profusely. Girl smiles to herself.) Now hand it over!  
  
Man2: You'd better, bitch. Or I'll have you shot. (Points gun at her temple)  
  
(Girl glares daggers at Man2 and tries to stand up before she was shot in the thigh.)  
  
Girl: Sonuvabitch! (Tries in vain to twist his arm and get the gun.)  
  
Man2: Lady! I'm trying to be nice here! Give me the thing already! (Cocks his gun for another shot)  
  
(Before anyone knew what was going on, Man1 and 3 were down, bleeding from a hole in the head. Girl gasps in horror. Man2 turns around, looking for signs of who was there.)  
  
Girl: Behind you!  
  
(Man2 whirls around; girl takes the chance and knocked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.)  
  
Girl: Heh heh. That was a pretty smart move, I'd say so myself. (Then groans in pain.) I don't think I'll be able to move for a week!  
  
(A lean, slightly muscular guy enters the scene, holding a gun with a silencer screwed on top. The guy grins cockily at Girl, and gestured at the two dead man, revealing that he was the one who had shot them down.)  
  
Girl: The hell?! You should've shot the one who was pointing that damn thing at me first! ^%#$&&%^$!!  
  
Guy: Whoa. what colourful language. Well, I had still saved your life, haven't I? You oughta thank me instead of berating me. Ungrateful brat. (snorts.) Should have minded my own business.  
  
Girl: Ok, ok. It's my fault, all my fault, happy? C'mon. Mind giving me a hand? I can't stand by myself. (Winces as she tries to get up and ends up on her butt again.)  
  
Guy: Hmm. You sure you want me to carry you? (Steps into the light, where the overhead lamppost is shining at.)  
  
Girls: (Rolls eyes, not looking at him) I don't think I mind you rolling me over to my house just a few streets away. Of course I want to be carried! Can't even bloody walk now. (turns around to look at him again, and raises her eyebrows as she ran her gaze up and down.) What have you done to yourself? (Lips curl in disgust.) And it doesn't even look completed.  
  
Guy: Whaddya mean what have I done to myself? (looks offended.) Nothing that I don't want to! (fingers his face, which was half covered in tattoos.) I thought it was cool.  
  
(Camera zooms into full view of the guy who looks about the same age as Girl, only thing is half of him is covered in tattoos, black abstract designs snaking around his left arm and face. Guy looks self consciously at Girl, before changing his expression to one of exasperation.)  
  
Guy: How much longer do you wanna spend your time in this godforsaken street? You're bleeding, mind you! Where's your home? I'll bring you home. (Reaches down, tries to scoop Girl into his arms.)  
  
Girl: Waitwaitwaitwait. Did I say you could touch me? Just help me up and I'll walk by myself, thank you very much. (Stretches out arms.)  
  
Guy: (brings Girl up to her feet easily in one swift motion.) By the way, name's Kou. What's yours, beautiful? (Pulls one of her arms around his shoulder before settling his on her waist, and starts their walk back.)  
  
Girl: (Corner of lips twitches a little) Trying a pick up line? Pretty lame one. (A pause.) You know, I do tattoos too. You can come to me anytime to 'finish' that piece of what you call art at my parlor anytime. (Grins at Kou.) I'm Leeann, just call me Lee or Ann for short. Either works fine. (sticks a hand out.) Thanks again for saving my life back there.  
  
Kou: Anytime, dear. Given another chance, I'd do the same thing. (Grins cheekily, takes Lee's hands and kisses it.)  
  
Lee: (frowns) Uh. my house is over at the corner of Amethyst street. Let's hurry it up ok? I've got work to do. (Bites bottom lip from crying out in pain that shot up her thigh every time she took a step.)  
  
Kou: Hey! You ok? (Looking at Lee's contorted face, and then at her bleeding leg.) Lemme carry you alright? It'll be much faster that way. C'mon. (Sweeps Lee off her feet.)  
  
(Scene changes to the front door of Lee's house, settles on Lee fumbling around for the keys in her jeans pocket. Lee is seen shivering, eyes glazed and lips pale. Her hands are shaking as they are digging desperately into her pocket.)  
  
Lee: Ah. where the fuck are my keys? (Coughs and gasps for air.) Where keys. keys. (mumbles, eyes rolling backwards.)  
  
Kou: Oi! Don't pass out on me! Hey! (Slaps Lee's cheek lightly, but she has fainted dead away.) Damn. (Mutters under his breath) Don't blame me for this. (Stuffs his hand into her jacket pocket and starts feeling for keys. Accidentally brushes across her chest a few times as he tries to balance her on one knee propped up against the door.) Gotcha! Now, to try all of them. (groans) C'mon, Lee. stay with me, just a while longer. there! We're in!  
  
(Cuts to Kou running to and fro from the kitchen to the bathroom and finally the to the living room where he has placed Lee lying on her back on a couch. Kou takes out some antiseptic, a few balls of cotton and starts to work on her thigh.)  
  
Kou: (realizes that the jeans were in the way.) whatever. I can't be thinking of dirty thoughts at this time. (Unzips Lee's jeans and pulls them down to her knees. Using pliers, he grabs the bullet by its sides and yanks it out. Lee yells out in pain, but remains unconscious. Following that, he puts a gauze over the wound, then a chunk of cotton, wraps bandage around her thigh.) There ya go. Now your ribs. hmm.  
  
(Looks around for more bandages and a support. Finding a pole from the back of her apartment, and more bandages in the bathroom, Kou returns to the room to find Lee awake and sitting upright on the couch.)  
  
Kou: Oh hey. You're awake. I got some stuff to bandage your ribs with. (waves pole and bandages in her face.)  
  
Lee: (Grimaces) Yeh. Thanks for everything. (raises eyebrow.) Especially this. (points at her thigh, and looks up at him again, a suspicious expression on her face.)  
  
Kou: I didn't do anything to you. (Throws pole and bandages at her.) Since you're awake, bandage yourself up. I'd better be going then. (turns and heads for the door.)  
  
Lee: Wait. I didn't really mean anything by that statement. I'm sorry. Stay. (Glances up briefly before looking down again.)  
  
Kou: (looks hesitant) Uh. It's getting really late, I really should be going now. Take care. (Slips out of the apartment, door clicking close behind him.)  
  
(Lee sighs, looks at the bandages and the pole in her hands. Stands up cautiously, and limps slowly towards the bathroom.)  
  
======================================================================== ======================================================================== =================== 


End file.
